Préstamo
by DianaMayra
Summary: Rin está aburrida en su casa, pensando que hacer esta tarde cuando entra su hermano Len ofreciéndole salir. Pero, ¿Sólo salir?. Drabble RinxLen Twincest
Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme porque observé que en mi anterior fic, por alguna razón FanFiction o el programa Word me cortó algunas palabras importantes, las palabras que me cortó estaban separadas por un punto y seguido, al parecer tenía que colocar el "." Y dejar un espacio, como con las comas, ahora lo tengo presente y me disculpo por el anterior fic si no se entendió sin más que decir gomenasai y comencemos:

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Rin se encontraba acostada boca arriba en su cama mirando al techo, con el antebrazo en la frente, aburrida, pensando en lo que iba a hacer esa tarde. Estaba tan solo en ropa interior y no traía sujetador.

Tal vez Len quiera salir- Se dijo a sí misma, y como si lo hubieran invocado entró Len sonriendo alegremente, sorprendiendo a su hermana.

Rin hoy no hay nada que hacer así que, ¿Qué te parece si salimos?- Soltó como si nada Len observando a Rin a los ojos, pero rápidamente cambiando de dirección mirando directamente hacia sus senos descubiertos, siendo esta conducta notada por Rin quién se dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y sentándose en el lado contrario de la cama dándole la espalda a Len

Estaba pensando lo mismo, claro sólo déjame vestirme- Dijo Rin. Y como si nada empezó a vestirse mientras Len solo la observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Se terminó de colocar su sujetador cuando Len habló

Te crecieron- Soltó como si nada Len con una sonrisa burlona

¿Qué cosa?- Cuestionó Rin con un leve sonrojo mientras se colocaba una falda de color amarillo

Tus pechos-Dijo Len divertidamente mientras se acercaba a su hermana

Rin no pudo responder nada ya que antes de que siquiera se pudiera dar vuelta Len ya la había abrazado, apegándola contra su abdomen mientras éste masajeaba sus pechos. La acción tomó desprevenida a la rubia quién soltó un gemido ante las caricias que le otorgaba Len.

Ahh..L-Len ¿Q-Qué haces?- Preguntó entre gemidos la rubia

¿Yo?, No estoy haciendo nada- Dijo Len sin parar sus caricias, ahora besando y olfateando el cuello de su gemela.

Len… ngh-Gimió Rin al sentir la cálida lengua de su gemelo pasar por todo su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso.

Tal vez debamos quedarnos en casa, ¿No crees, hermanita?- Esa última palabra envió un escalofrío de placer por toda la espalda de Rin.

C-Creo que si-Dijo Rin dejándose llevar por las caricias de Len, cuando este de repente cesó todos sus movimientos dejando a una excitada y confundida Rin.

¿Po- No pudo ni terminar su frase cuando fue interrumpida por su gemelo, quién le dió la espalda dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Ahora que recuerdo, hay una nueva heladería cerca de aquí, podemos ir cuando te termines de cambiar-Dijo Len.

Cl-Claro…Ehh, Len ¿Y … mi sujetador?-Cuestionó una apenada y sonrojada Rin.

Len cesó su marcha para darse media vuelta con una sonrisa traviesa y con el sujetador de Rin en sus manos

¿Te refieres a este?-Dijo un pícaro Len sosteniendo la prenda por la unión de las dos tazas y luego llevándoselo hacia su nariz para sentir su aroma –Lo tomaré prestado por un tiempo, mi querida Rinny-Dijo Len pasando su lengua en el interior de la taza derecha de la prenda, mientras Rin sólo le atinó a preguntar

¿Para qué lo quieres? Pervertido- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Len cesó sus lamidas, sonrió y dijo –Ahh Rinny, no te imaginas lo que voy a hacer con esto, luego volveré por otro "Préstamo"-Dijo el rubio observando su "préstamo"-Termina de vestirte y vámonos- Termino de decir Len queriendo salir de la habitación, dejando a Rin algo enojada y a la vez divertida

¡Len! –Y el aludidó volteó –Eres un desconsiderado, ¿Te vas a masturbar con MI prenda y ni siquiera me invitas a la función?-Dijo Rin apoyándose contra la pared sonriendo traviesamente

Len se sonrojó por lo directa que podía ser su hermana, pero sonrió y dijo –Lo siento querida, lo mío es festín privado- Dijo Len guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Rin respondió con un puchero

Aunque tal vez la próxima considere invitarte- Rin sólo le sonrió sensualmente y Len salió de la pieza de su hermana

Recuerda que yo sólo doy préstamos con intereses, Lenny-Dijo para sí misma Rin mientras buscaba otro sujetador en su armario

Bueno eso fue todo, dejen reviews mis niños incestuosos c; Sayonara Minna-san!


End file.
